primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.9 (PC)
"It senses vibrations, that's how it knew the boat was there." - Matt after seeing the Cameroceras. Summary Ordivician predators invade a marina and the team must deal with an underwater anomaly. Plot A person is riding in a motor boat in a marina. She stops when she sees part of a shell suface and then sink again. After a few minutes she starts the boat up again and tentacles wrap around her bost and drag it underwater. At the ARC, the team is welcoming Becker back from his medical leave and Connor comments that he didn't get that kind of greeting after his medical leave. Danny chuckles slightly at this. Then the anomaly alert goes off and the team discover that the anomaly is in a marina. The team get ready to leave and Connor decides this is the perfect chance to test out his underwater locking mechanism so takes it with him. When the team arrive at the marina, Becker looks at the edge of the water and a Conodont leaps out at him. Matt shoots it in mid-air and it land on the ground next to Becker's foot. Ryan takes it back to the ARC to try and find out what it is. Meanwhile, Matt sees a body being tsken away by paramedics. He asks what happened to him and one of the paramedics tells him that the bofy was riddled with what looked like bullet holes but his organs were eaten. Matt tells the rest of the team that they are dealing with more than one creature for sure and that the creature eats its prey from the inside out. The team also see someone in a motorboat. Suddenly, tentacles reach out of the water and wrap around the boat and drag it underwater. Connor says that he thinks that that thing was a Cameroceras. Matt says that Cameroceras sense vibrations so that must've been how it found the motorboat. He then says he has an idea and jumps in a motorboat. Abby, Connor, and Becker go with him and drive out to get the creature. Emily and Danny stay behind in case any of the "worm-things" as Danny calls them come back. Ryan tells them through his comm that the creature was a Conodont. To this Matt says that Conodonts hunt in swarms and feed like pirhanas but that they don't eat live prey and instead scavenge other predators kills. Danny asks how they are supposed to get rid of a swarm of creatures. Matt says that they'll have to group them together somehow and get them back through the anomaly. Then Matt starts the engine on the boat and waits. In a few minutes the Cameroceras tentacles reach out of the water and Matt shoots the creature in the mouth with his EMD. The Cameroceras screeches and dive back underwater but bumps against their boat to try and knock it over. Matt steers the boat in the direction of the anomaly and turns out of the way just as the Cameroceras goes through. They return to shore. Once their Matt decides to attract the Conodonts using blood, which he thinks might work. They set up a large net and pour blood into the water in it. Within seconds the Conodonts swarm into the net. Once all the creatures are there, Matt pulls up the net and shot all the creatures. He rode back out to the anomaly in the motorboat with Connor and drops the net through it. Connor then locks the anomaly. The team then return to the ARC. In a warehouse, Patrick walks up to an anomaly. Two theropod legs walk forward out of the anomaly and something roars. Patrick hides as the creature's feet are seen running out of the warehouse. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant *Patrick Quinn Creatures *Conodont *Cameroceras Anomalies *Marina-Ordivician Anomaly *Wherehouse Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes